Un lugar en el corazón
by Krol.de.Patzz
Summary: Era hora de buscar una esposa, pero de esta vez no iba a pretender que el amor hiciera parte del trato. Era más viejo e infinitamente más sabio, publicaría un anuncio en varios diarios más importantes del Oeste y Medio oeste. busco un bloc de notas y empezó a escribir varios borradores de lo que quería ver publicado. Con letra clara, empezó a escribir: SE BUSCA UNA ESPOSA... .
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una traducción de la adaptación de **Gabi156** del libro de **Linda Howard " Um Lugar no Coração"**_

_**Gabi muito obrigada :)**_

* * *

_Un lugar en el corazón._

Era hora de buscar una esposa, pero de esta vez no iba a pretender que el _«amor»_ hiciera parte del trato. Era más viejo e infinitamente más sabio, y sabía que el _«amor»_ no era necesario, además, tampoco lo deseaba.

Edward Cullen había sido un idiota en cierta ocasión y estuvo a punto de perderlo todo. No volvería a suceder nuevamente, esta vez elegiría una esposa con el cerebro y no con sus pantalones; seleccionaría una que estuviera satisfecha en vivir en un rancho aislado, dispuesta a trabajar duramente y ser buena madre para sus hijos, que estuviera más interesada en la familia que en la nuevas tendencias de la moda. En el pasado se había enamorado de una _cara bonita_, pero el aspecto de su mujer ya no figuraba en su lista de requisitos. Era un hombre normal con un deseo sexual saludable. No buscaba pasión, esta lo había al peor error de su vida. Ahora buscaba una mujer que fuera confiable y que tuviera objetivos en común.

El problema era que no disponía de tiempo para encontrarla, trabajaba de doce a dieciséis horas en el día, tratando de mantener a su propiedad funcionando. Habían sido necesarios siete años, pero por cómo iban las cosas, los números rojos quedarían en la historia. Había perdido la mitad de sus tierras, una pérdida que le devoraba el alma cada minuto de su vida, pero jamás se permitiría perder lo que le restaba. La mayor parte de su ganado había desaparecido; las enormes manadas ya no existían, y trabajaba como un esclavo para cuidar de las reses que le quedaban. Los trabajadores también habían decidido renunciar, y él ni siquiera había logrado pagar sus cheques.

Serían ya tres años en los que no se compraba un par de pantalones y ocho en los que no pintaba los galpones ni la casa. Pero Tanya, su ex-mujer, había adquirido exorbitantes deudas incluso antes de la boda, y él le había tocado saldarlas. Ella tenía su apartamento en Manhattan, su caro y exclusivo guardarropa. Pero, ¿qué le importaba a ella si él suplicaba? Que él tuviera que vender sus tierras, su ganado, vaciar sus ahorros bancarios para darle la mitad de sus bienes, ¡todo porque ella se sentía con el derecho de reclamar! Después de todo, ¿no había pasado dos años enteros casada con él?, ¿no había vivido dos fuertes inviernos en Montana, aislada por completo de la civilización? ¿Qué importancia tenía si el rancho estaba en su familia hace ya cien años? Esos dos años de casados, le otorgaban el derecho a la mitad de la propiedad, o al equivalente dinero en efectivo. Ella había estado encantada de concluir el trato.

Pero debido a que no tenía el equivalente del valor en efectivo, tuvo que poner en venta un poco de tierras; después de todo, era propietario de una gran extensión, y "no sentiría la falta de unas cuantas hectáreas". Ayudaba el hecho de que su padre era un magnate de los negocios y tenía varios contratos, tanto en Montana, como en otros estados del oeste, y explicaba porque el juez no había estado satisfecho con los argumentos de Edward. La cantidad que exigía Tanya lo había llevado a la quiebra.

Ese era otro error que no volvería a cometer. La mujer con la cual se casará en esta ocasión, debería firmar un acuerdo pre-nupcial que protegería su rancho en caso de divorcio. No pensaba arriesgar ni un metro cuadrado de sus tierras, herencia de sus hijos, ni del dinero que hacía falta para manejar el rancho. Ninguna mujer volvería a quitarle lo que era suyo; podría abandonarlo, pero no se llevaría nada.

Si no fuera por los hijos, hubiera sido feliz soltero el resto de su vida. Quería hijos. Necesitaba de ellos, quería enseñarlos a amar la tierra tal y como lo habían hecho con él, dejar su herencia, pasar el legado que le habían transmitido. Más que eso, quería vida que los niños contribuirían al viejo y vacío rancho, las risas, las lágrimas y la rabia. Gritos de miedo infantil y de júbilo. Quería herederos de su propia sangre. Y para tener hijos necesitaba de una esposa.

Además, también sería conveniente, le gustaba hablar a favor del sexo seguro, en especial cuando no tenía tiempo para perder buscándolo. La única cosa que necesitaba era una mujer estable, firme y poco exigente, en su cama todas las noches, sus hormonas se ocuparían del resto.

Pero las mujeres solteras y en busca de marido escaseaban en esta parte del país; todas se mudaban a las ciudades. La vida en un rancho era dura, y ellas querían un poco de estímulo y lujos en su vida. Otro motivo era que Edward no tenía tiempo, dinero, ni predisposición para cortejar una mujer.

Tenía en mente una manera más facial y eficaz para encontrar una. Hace poco tiempo había leído un artículo en una revista sobre la cantidad de granjeros del medio oeste que publicaban anuncios solicitando esposas, y también había visto un programa de televisión sobre hombres en Alaska que hacían lo mismo. Una parte de él no le gustaba la idea de anunciarse, ya que era una persona reservada. Por otro lado, no tendría que gastar un montón de dinero por colocar unos cuantos anuncios en las secciones personales en algunos diarios, y en estos días el dinero significaba mucho para él. No tendría que conocer las mujeres que no le atraían, no iba a tener que perder tiempo manejando de un lado para otro, invitándolas, y seduciéndolas, y en particular lo último le resultaba desagradable, no quería seducir ni siquiera a su mujer, había construido una gruesa capa de hielo a su vuelta, y le gustaba que fuese de esa manera. La visión le resultaba mucho más clara cuando no era entorpecida por las emociones.

Esa parte de él se sentía satisfecha con el distanciamiento de un anuncio. Pero ya había decidido que ese era el camino correcto a seguir, y Edward Cullen no perdía tiempo para tomar una decisión. Publicaría un anuncio en varios diarios más importantes del Oeste y Medio oeste. Buscó un bloc de notas y empezó a escribir varios borradores de lo que quería ver publicado. Más tarde con letra clara, empezó a escribir: _« SE BUSCA UNA ESPOSA...»._

* * *

_Hola querida/os lectoras/es esta es mi primera historia (adaptación/traducción) espero les agrade y siguan la lectura de esta hermosa historia que me cautivó la primera vez que la leí._

_Déjenme un rewiew para hacerme saber siles gustó :)_

_Los quiero :)_

_xoxoxo_

_Carolina_


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta es una traducción de la adaptación de **Gabi156** del libro de **Linda Howard " Um Lugar no Coração"**_

_**Gabi muito obrigada :)**_

* * *

_Un lugar en el corazón._

Isabella Marie Swan regresó a su escritorio después del almuerzo. Su amiga Alice pensaba que nunca daba la impresión que aquella mujer estuviera presa para alguna cosa. También que pudiera transpirar, afuera hacia treinta y cinco grados, pero ninguna humedad o arruga estragaba el perfecto vestido blanco perla que usaba. Todo le quedaba bien a Bella.

_ Es muy molesto _ comentó Alice, inclinándose en la silla para examinar la aproximación de Bella_ Es insano no transpirar, antinatural no arrugar la ropa y ofensivo que tu pelo este perfecto.

_Yo transpiro_ contraatacó Bella.

_Cuando?

_Cada Martes y Jueves a las siete de la tarde.

_No puedo creerlo. Acaso marcas un encuentro con tus glándulas sudoríparas?

_No. juego tenis.

_Eso no cuenta_hizo la señal de la cruz con los dedos para repeler la mención del ejercicio, que en sonu opinión era el octavo pecado mortal_ Con un clima como este, gente normal transpira sin hacer ejercicio. Y tu ropa? No se arruga? En algún momento tu cabello no te cae en el rostro?

_Claro que sí.

_Adelante de testigos?.

Bella se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Alice y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Era una postura que demostraba tranquilidad, casi masculina, pero que Bella lo lograba realizar con una gracia propia de ella cada vez que lo hacía. Inclinó la cabeza para estudiar el diario que su amiga estaba leyendo.

_ Algo interesante?

La madre de Alice siempre le enviaba por correo la edición dominical del diario de Omanha, para que pudiera estar a la par de las noticias locales.

_Mi mejor amiga de la escuela se va a casar. Aquí está su anuncio de bodas. Una conocida falleció, un antiguo novio ganó su primer millón, y la sequía está disparando el precio del maíz, cosas habituales._ dobló el diario y lo pasó a Bella que le gustaba de leer las noticias de ciudades diferentes_hay un excelente artículo al respecto de mudarse para otra parte del país en busca de empleo. Lamento no haberlo leído antes de dejar Omanha.

_ Estas aquí hace ya dos años. Es demasiado tarde para sufrir una conmoción cultural.

_ La falta de la familia no se rige por esas reglas.

_ Estas hablando en serio, que sientes falta de tu familia? O estas triste porque la semana pasada rompiste con la "Maravilla de Wall Street" y todavía no encontraste un sustituto?.

Rieron juntas y Bella regresó a su propio escritorio con el diario en la mano. observó su mesa y le pareció espantosamente vacía. podría quedarse en el escritorio el resto del día o podría irse a casa, y ninguna de las dos cosas harían alguna diferencia. Lo más probable era que nadie se daría cuenta si se fuera, a no ser que le dijera a alguien. Esa era la frecuencia con que sonaba su teléfono.

Tenía ventajas de ser la hermana adoptiva del propietario, por lo tanto el aborrecimiento no

era un problema. Ser ociosa era doloroso para ella. Se aproximaba el momento en que tendría que darle un beso a Jasper, agradecerle por su consideración y educada-mente declinar a continuar con este «trabajo».

Tal vez inclusive debería pensar en mudarse. Podría considerar tal vez la costa Oeste, o Fiji. Jasper no tenia intereses comerciales en Fiji, todavía.

Abrió el diario y se reclinó en la silla, con los tobillos cruzados sobre la mesa. Su decisión podría esperar; llevaría un tiempo trabajando sobre el problema, de manera que seguiría allí cuando terminara de leer el diario.

Le encantaban los diarios de otras ciudades,en partículas las pequeñas ciudades, sus ediciones semanales que más que cualquier cosa, eran columnas que hablaban de u vida cotidiana. El diario de Omanha era demasiado grande para eso, pero mismo así tenia un sabor del Medio Oeste que le recordaba, que ciertamente existía vida en las afueras de Manhattan. La ciudad era tan grande y compleja que aquellos que vivían en ella tendían a ser absorbidos por su dinámica. Constantemente buscaba salidas a otros estilos de vida, no porque le desagradara Nueva York, y si porque todo le estimulaba su curiosidad.

Saltó la sección internacional; porque tanto en Omanha como en Nueva York era la misma, leyó las noticias del Medio Oeste y las locales, para enterarse que la seca afectaba a los granjeros y rancheros,pero creaba un negocio próspero para los mataderos, y también para enterarse que se había casado y quién pretendía hacerlo. Leyó los anuncios de vendas, comparó los precios de las propiedades en Omanha con los de Nueva York, y como siempre quedó asombrada con la diferencia. pasaba los ojos sobre los anuncios de «Se busca» cuando uno en la sección personal le llamó la atención.

**_Se busca una esposa para un ranchero emprendedor. Debe tener carácter sólido, querer hijos y poder trabajar en un rancho. Preferentemente entre veinte y cinco y treinta y cinco años. Las interesadas deberán contactarse con el ranchero citado en una dirección postal de los correos de Billings, Montana._**

De inmediato captó la atención de Bella, cuya imaginación quedó estimulada por el anuncio, mismo sino estuviera segura si debería sentirse divertida o indignada. El hombre prácticamente pedía una mezcla entre yegua y empleada del rancho. Por otro lado, había sido brutalmente honesto a respecto de sus expectativas, lo cual era una brisa de aire fresco después de algunos anuncios personales que había visto en los diarios y revistas Neoyorquina. No había nada de esas estupideces de _« Aquarío sensible busca mujer New Age de los noventa para explorar juntos el sentido del universo», _y que no revelaba nada, salvo que el escritor carecía de clareza en la palabra escrita.

Hace algunos meses había leído un artículo sobre novias por correspondencia, y por más que encuentre interesante, le desagradó la impersonalidad que rodeaba el asunto.

Evidentemente se trataba de un gran negocio que unía mujeres orientales con hombre de las naciones occidentales, pero no se limitaba unicamente a eso; granjeros y rancheros de los estados menos poblados habían empezado a anunciarse, simplemente porque en sus regiones habían pocas mujeres. De hecho, había una revista entera dedicada a esa temática.

En realidad, este anuncio tenia la misma intención de aquellos que aparecían en revistas más elegantes: alguien buscaba companía. La necesidad era la misma en todo el mundo, mismo cuando se la cubriera con los términos más divertidos o románticos.

Responder el anuncio no era nada más que aceptar conocer a alguien más, como una cita a ciegas. Era un modo de entablar contacto. Todas las relaciones empezaban con un primer encuentro, a ciegas o de otra naturaleza

Dobló el diario y deseó tener algo que hacer, aparte de reflexionar sobre el tema de los anuncios personales.

Podía subí y golpear en el escritorio de Jasper, pero de esa manera no iba a conseguir nada de él. Jasper no respondía bien a la fuerza; no iría a molestar el buen funcionamiento de sus escritorios para darle a ella, algo que hacer. Le había ofrecido trabajo como un medio de disponer de alguna actividad luego de que falleciera su madre y su abuela en un corto período de tiempo, pero los dos sabían que el trabajo había ultra pasado su objetivo. Solamente un optimismo incurable la habían mantenido allí tanto tiempo, con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en algo válido. si golpeara en el escritorio de Jasper, el se inclinaría en su silla y sonreiría con una expresión perversamente divertida, mismo cuando raramente la boca se uniera a los ojos en celebración, y le diría; la pelota esta en tu campo, cariño. O la pateas o vas para casa.

Si, era hora pensar en hacer algo nuevo. El sentimiento de dolor la había llevado a la inercia, y eso perduraba más de dos años. Ya era hora de luchar en su contra.

Se busca esposa.

Abrió el diario y volvió a leer el anuncio.

No, no estaba tan desesperada. o si? necesitaba de un nuevo trabajo, un cambio de paisaje, no un marido.

Por otro lado, tenia veinte y ocho años,vieja lo suficiente para saber que la vida en la ciudad no era para ella, a pesar de haber vivido en ciudades toda su vida. cuando era niña, en Richmond, quedaba encantada durante los fines de semana que iba a visitar a su abuela en el campo. Cuanto disfrutaba con la paz y la tranquilidad, y cuanta falta había sentido cuando su madre se volvió a casar y se mudaron a Nueva York.

No, no estaba desesperada, pero era curiosa por naturaleza y precisaba de una distracción por mientras que decidía que clase de trabajo debería buscar, y donde. Era como un primer encuentro. Si encajaba, encajaba. No tenía nada contra Montana; además sería una estupenda historia para contarle a sus nieto, que había sido novia por correspondencia.

Y si todo esto no resultaba en nada, como seria probable, no saldría herida. Se sentía mucho más segura contestando un anuncio de un ranchero de Montana de que algún cualquiera de la ciudad.

Entusiasmada con su osadía, introdució un papel en la máquina de escribir eléctrica, redirigió la respuesta al anuncio, colocó el papel en un sobre, lo selló y lo envió por el correo postal interno del escritorio. Cuando el sobre desapareció, experimentó una peculiar sensación en el estomago,como si acabara de hacer algo increíblemente estúpido.

Se encogió de hombros. No tenía nada de que preocuparse. Lo más probable era que nunca recibiera la respuesta de su ranchero de Montana. Después de todo, que podrían tener en común?.

Edward Cullen frunció el ceño al ver en el sobre que el remitente era de Nueva York mientras abría y extraía la hoja mecanografiada del interior del mismo. Lo _que podía saber alguien de Nueva York sobre la vida en un rancho? Estuvo tentado a tirar la carta en la basura; seria una perdida de tiempo leerla, igual al viaje a Billings para recoger la correspondencia lo había sido. En esta ocasión solamente había recibido esa respuesta al anuncio, por encima de Nueva York._

En general, las respuestas al anuncio no había sido animadoras, de modo que lo mejor a hacer era leer aquella carta. De hecho, esa era la tercera respuesta que recibía. Imaginaba que no habían muchas mujeres ansiosas en el mundo por vivir en un rancho en Montana.

La carta era breve y notable en la falta de información que contenía. Se llamaba Bella M. Swan. Tenia veinte y ocho años, nunca había estado casada, era saludable, fuerte y dispuesta a trabajar. No había enviado una foto. Era la única que no lo había hecho.

Era más joven que las otras dos mujeres que habían respondido. La que trabajaba como profesora era de su edad, y nada fea. La otra mujer tenia treinta y seis, dos años más que él, y jamás había realizado un trabajo remunerado; había quedado en casa para cuidar de su madre inválida, que había fallecido a poco tiempo. Era común,pero no fea.

Las dos tenían una expectativa mucho más realista de espacios vastos y vacíos y de la dura vida en una rancho que esa tal Bella M. Swan.

Por otro lado, podía ser una muchacha de ciudad pequeña que se había mudado para la ciudad grande y descubrir que no le agradaba. Debía haber leído el anuncio en algún diario que le habrían enviado por correo, porque era claro que no había desperdiciado su dinero publicando en el New York Times. Y debido a las pocas respuestas obtenidas, también no podían despreciar esta. Realizaría los mismos pasos que ya había hecho con las otras posibles candidatas, si ella todavía quedara interesada, volvería a escribirle.

Salió del escritorio del correo y se dirigió a su jeep. Estaban en mediados de Mayo. Seis semanas. Quería encontrar una esposa en las próximas seis semanas.

**_Señorita Swan,_**

**_me llamo Edward Cullen. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, estoy divorciado, sin hijos. Soy dueño de un rancho en la zona central de Montana._**

**_Si todavía está interesada, podemos vernos dentro de dos semanas a partir de sábado. comuníqueme por carta. Le enviaré el pasaje de ómnibus hasta Billings._**

No tenia ningún saludo de despedida, solo su firma; _E.A Cullen._

Que significaba la A? Su caligrafía era fuerte, angulosa y perfectamente legible, y no tenía errores de ortografía.

Ya conocía su nombre, edad y que estaba divorciado. Antes no había sido real; era alguien anónimo que había puesto un anuncio para buscar esposa. En este momento se había convertido en una esposa.

Era ocupado si solo podía tener tiempo para verla dentro de dos semanas. No pudo dejar de sonreír. Mismo así, no daba la impresión que estuviese desesperado por una esposa a tal punto de anunciarse. Nuevamente tuvo la clara impresión de manera que tal vez había perdido su mujer por estar siempre ocupado. Se sentía cada vez más intrigada.

Quería conocer a ese hombre.

* * *

Ok aqui está el primer capítulo, espero les guste en un momento subo la segunda parte.

Los quiere

xoxoxo

_Carolina_


End file.
